ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Water
Water 'is a secondary element in Ninjago. Its known current users are Lar and Nya, although Lar is never shown in the show. This element is associated with light blue. Also this element is related with Ice (Frozen Water). Nya have control over the water and used in form of vortex (True Potential) allowing her the control over the water (Rains, Tidal waves, etc), Zane have the same effect with his True Potential but instead can manipulate the frozen water to produce snowstorm, Possibly because a border called "Weather", give the user control over the weather (A part of it), just like the elements of Lightning and Wind. This elemental power give the user the power to control the water (And weather: Rains and Tidal waves as well). Users' Abilities *'Hydrokinesis - The user can manipulate and generate water. Also manipulate the water inside objects (like water bottles). Also the user can encapsulate and/or surround an object, or person moving the water. **'Water Trapping' - The user can use water to trap ghosts in it, since it's the only thing known to stop ghosts, as explained by Sensei Wu during Nya's water training in "Stiix and Stones." **'Rain Generation' - The user can make it rain like Nya did in "The Temple on Haunted Hill." **'Water Shield Construction' - The user can make a shield of water to protect themselves (works dramatically against ghosts). **'Hydrokinetic Flight' - The user is able to propel himself/herself up using water. **'Tidal Wave Generation' - Allows the user to create a tidal wave by pushing or pulling a great amount of water, like Nya did when unlocking her True Potential and defeating The Preeminent and the Ghost Warriors. **'Water Sphere Generation' - The user is able to generate a sphere of water that they are able to hold in the air. **'Whirlpool Creation' - The user can generate whirlpool, swirling bodies of water that can be used to attack or trap enemies. **'Waterspout Generation' - (True Potential) The user is able to surrounded by water to defense or attack. Symbol Seen on the torso of Nya's ninja suit, the symbol for water appears to be the head and wings of a phoenix; the wings resemble waves of water. Water Users * Elemental Master of Water ** Nya ** Lar (non-canon) Trivia * Chen somehow managed to complete the spell without using this element. This is most likely due to Kai and Nya's shared heritage, and tapping the epigenetic potential of Kai to use it, even though his active elemental power is Fire. * In the set 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty, Nya has what looks like a sai of water. * Water and Ice are the two other elements thst can share similar effects with the user (True Potential), this because the two elements share a small border called "Weather." ** Lightning and Wind have the same properties, possibly with the True Potential can wield the user a control over the weather. Gallery WaterShoot.png Water1.png Lar HQ.PNG|Lar Water.png NyaWall.png|Nya holding up a wall of Water NyaSpray.png WaterBall.png|Nya forming a water ball Nyasawesometruepotential.jpg NyaTruePotential.png|The True Potential of Water pl:Woda Category:Water Category:Elements Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:Article stubs Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Weather Category:Secondary Elements Category:Nya's Weapons Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Ninjago: Skybound